Phantom Wonder
by W01fPack
Summary: Danny has lost his family, just after be excepted. Now he is at war with the GIW. And as all know war is is a horrible thing. Though things may change now that a certain Wonder of the world has taken an interest in the new maybe hero. This is not, I repeat, this is not a Danny Phantom x Wonder Woman story. More of new family type of deal.


**I do not own Danny Phantom or anything involving the Justice League**

The night had started out as normal as high security protocol could be, quite and off putting. Two labs and one base had been hit in the last year, all destroyed, no survivors. Everyone was on edge.

It was around three in the morning when the first alarms went off. An explosion shook the base, the front left watchtower was now a pile of rubble. Those in the immediate area took aim, ready for whatever was to come out of the falling dust. No one moved, through eyes moved every direction trying to find any movement, when suddenly neon green ecto blast came rapid fire out of the dust. The agents opened fired.

It was then a black and white blur came flying out of the dust. It went flying at the nearest agents. Though was forced to change course when the right tower started to fire at it with the heavy rapid fire weaponry. The blur immediately forgot the agents in favor of the tower. It was then Agent J came running out of the main building with ten more agents.

"Form a line! He's over there, by the tower! Fire! Fire!" Agent J yelled. The blur flew up the side of the tower, and shot over the top, with ecto blast raining down destroying the top of the tower. The blur then disappeared into the smoke.

"Hold your fire!" Agent J yelled, razing his arm. "Phantom we know it's you. Surrender now, you can't win!"

"Fun that's what they said at the last three places." Danny said emerging from the smoke.

"Fire!" Agent J yelled, as they started there counter attack again. Agent J reached for his radio. "Conferred, the attacker is Phantom. Bring out the new gun." Suddenly the radio was shot out of his hand. Phantom had taken out four other agents in the time it took to make the call. They had to hold out until they brought the gun.

"Spread out, and find cover, surround him." Agent J ordered as he laid down some cover fire while moving himself. Danny wasn't about to let their numbers over power him. He had to take care of these guys before their back up came. Moving fast. Danny shot toward two agents that were generally closer to each other. Weaving through their fire, Danny came flying in between the two arms stretched out. Firing one shot a hand, two more bodies joined the ground.

"You ecto scum!" Another agent yelled throwing a grenade at him. Danny dove to the side, just as the grenade landed and went off. The other agents capitalized on the chance and started to send heavy fire Danny's way.

'Man these guys are much more prepared than the others.' Danny thought taking cover behind a wall. 'Well let's see if I can make them chill out.' Danny places a glowing blue hand on the ground making ice shoot out around it. Focusing the ice began to web out toward the agents. A few cries and a yell of "Don't let it touch you!" Told Danny it had work, that and the fire greatly lessen.

Phasing right through the wall, Danny saw that he had gotten three new ice statues. Speeding up Danny started to rapid fire at a group of three. They returned fire, though it was a shot from the side that actually caught Danny. Not losing his composure, Danny rolled with the hit and somersaulted across the ground. The shot had gotten Danny in the arm, but he had dealt with worse.

Pushing off with his feet Danny continued his charge getting in close. With a swift kick Danny launched one of the agents flying into another. The third charged Danny and tried to hit him with the butt of his gun. Danny ducked it and spun the man and grabbed him from behind. Turning Danny used the man as a shield from the fire, while shooting an ecto blast at his comrades now getting up from the kick. Doing a quick once over of the area Danny saw that more agents had made their way to the battlefield, the original twenty was now thirty.

'Now where was that shot caller from earlier. Taking him out would greatly improve my chances.' Danny thought jumping into the air now raining ecto blast and ice shards down on the mass of agents. It was then that he saw a sight that didn't bode well for him. Danny found the shot caller alright, he was standing there with a large weird looking gun with what looked like a satellite dish on the front, with glowing blue sides. Seeing that made Danny go cautious, he'd never seen that one before and wasn't to keen on finding out what it did.

Weaving through the fire Danny dropped back to the ground. 'Better hit hard and regroup.' Danny thought bracing himself.

"Take cover!" An agent yelled as the blue and green waves of power flew at the small army. Bodies were thrown, agents collided with one another, weapons and agents alike broke and froze. And then suddenly the waves weakened and started to shorten. Danny wasn't letting up though. Sensing something fishy, Danny cut the attack off. There standing some ways away was the shot caller with the gun glowing with power. Realization hit Danny, the gun charged with the power given off of ghost attacks and Danny had just supercharged it. Deciding to be smart about this, Danny gave him a slight mocking salute before turning and flying away fast.

"Your not getting away!" Agent J yelled taking aim and firing. A large long bolt of electricity shot from the gun. Danny tried to weave out of the way but the bolt seemed to follow him, as if it knew where he would move. Thinking fast Danny dove for the ground. Going intangible Danny flew into the ground, though not fast enough it seemed, the bolt caught Danny's right foot. Electricity shot up Danny's leg up to just before the knee. Luckily Danny had submerged himself enough that it left his body there and dispersed into the ground. And with that he was gone.

Wonder Woman was flying home after a hard fought battle with the Justice league. Now all she wanted to do was go to bed. Just another block and she'd be home. That's when the sound of something blowing up reached her ears.

"Great, lets just hope it's something simple… like a bank robbery." Diana said with a sarcastic up beat sigh. Flying over to where the noise was coming from, Diana looked down at the street below and saw Copperhead running out of a jewelry store. Nothing to new there.

About to drop down Diana paused seeing a green blast hit Copperhead and send him flying.

"That's funny. I don't remember John saying he'd be in the area." Diana said looking for where the blast originated from. She was slightly surprised to see that it wasn't Green Lantern, but a teen in a black and white hazmat suit. He flew after Copperhead who was just now getting up from the hit. Copperhead turned and lashed out at the boy, but he evaded and then sent a nasty kick to the man's head with his good leg, effectively putting him out. Deciding that it may not be the best idea to leave Copperhead in the teen's hands Diana finally dropped down.

"Hello, I'm Wonder Woman. I came by due to the noise and saw you fight. While a little excessive, you did get the job done. So good job, may I know your name." Diana said all at once. The teen looked her up and down, it was a critical look, one she had used herself many times before. It was a little off putting for her though, she was used to her enemies doing it to her, but not from one so young.

"Phantom." Danny said, he knew she was a hero, but ever since a year ago, he wasn't sure who he could true anymore. Especially since his actions over the past year weren't entirely what most heroes would consider ok. That and being half hurt, made him cautious.

"Phantom, interesting name. So are you a new hero?" Diana asked trying to break the ice. He had this cold vibe to him, it was familiar in some way she just couldn't place it, it set her on edge.

Danny wasn't sure how to respond to that. He wasn't new, that was for sure, but he wasn't sure if he still counted as one. So Danny just responded with a shrug.

'Well that wasn't helpful.' Diana thought seeing the shrug. Diana was about to ask another question but the sound of sirens cut her off. The police had finally showed up. Phantom also hearing the sirens made to leave.

"Wait, you'll have to give a report to the police." Diana said seeing Phantom try to leave. She had made the same mistake a few times herself when she first started. Though as the words left her mouth, she saw the reluctance on his face. "Or I could do it. I did see it all."

"Thank you." Danny said with a smile, before flying off. 'Maybe Wonder Woman is as nice as everyone says.' Danny thought before going around a corner and going invisible.

After Wonder Woman had finished explaining what had happen to the police. When all was said and done Diana final got to go home. Though instead of getting a shower and going straight to bed, decided to make a call first.

"Hello Bruce." Diana said hearing the click of connection. Bruce was never one for small talk. "I was wondering if you could look someone up for me."

"Who?" Was his response. 'Most be deep into a project.' Diana thought with how simple his answer was.

"A teen by the name Phantom. I witnessed him dealing with Copperhead head not to long ago. I was hoping you could find something out for me." Diana explained as she paced her apartment.

"I'll see what I can do." Bruce said before hanging up. He had his own things to deal with at the moment.

Satisfied Diana hung up, and dec to finally get that shower. Elsewhere we find Danny sitting on a crate in an alley tending to his injured leg. Now out of his ghost form it was starting to hurt a lot more. He had been lucky that the guy from earlier was weak if he could have had a serious problem. As it stood, he couldn't stand on his leg. He had was looked like veiny burns all along his right leg below the knee and other than pain, he really couldn't feel it. Giving off a sigh Danny used his ice powers to put a thin sheet of ice on his leg. He would have to rethink his plan of attack. Though as of right now he just wanted to get some sleep.

Though as he laid down a thought popped into his head. 'I met the Wonder Woman today!' With that thought in his head Danny allowed himself a moment to fan out the feeling before going to sleep.

 **Ok, what do you think, just something I wrote. As always, all stories on here will be continued, it's just a matter of when. Also yes it is short, but this is more of just me getting the feel for the story, so again please let me know what you think.**


End file.
